


Doctor Strange's childhood problems

by startrekfan



Series: Doctor Strange Metas [31]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Backstory, Character Analysis, Childhood, Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekfan/pseuds/startrekfan





	Doctor Strange's childhood problems

[ ](https://static2.srcdn.com/wordpress/wp-content/uploads/Doctor-Strange-and-Baron-Mordo-Marvel-Comics.jpg)

  
  
For everyone who thinks Stephen’s tastes are weird, guys, he had a freaking twisted childhood, where it’s canon (comics so far, some of that almost became part of the MCU movie) that Stephen was haunted by Mordo when he was a child, specially by nightmares, illusions and hallucinations that involved all sorts of shit you can imagine, Stephen’s father was very religious and strict, forbid him to have or participate anything non conventional, such as any fantasy related book/movies, rock and non conventional music (it was around the 80’s), we know by animation canon Stephen was never allowed to participate any Halloween party, he was 22 and still had to ask permission to go out, he could only spend time with his sister or his brother or help at home or study, anything else was “distraction”, his sister Donna drowned and he thinks it’s his fault, his father probably abused him AT LEAST emotionally, beating and spanking was still common 30 years ago and we must consider Stephen grew up and spent his childhood in a farm, so he only was able to leave to town all by himself when he was around 16-18, meaning he was such a lost boy in a big city he had never seen before, we must be mature enough to consider he’s pansexual (evidences in the comics are already too much for Vishanti’s sake), so I imagine Stephen suffered in his father’s hands, since religious traditionalist rigid men such as his dad used to try to fix their kids by abusing and physically hurting them; Stephen had to help at home, study to get admitted in medicine and look after his younger bro and sis (Stephen is the older bro), his mom was shown as loving but submissive, so it’s very likely she never protected Stephen from all the emotional and physical abuse he suffered; also, Stephen somehow managed to protect Donna and his brother Victor from his father’s hurtful discipline since Donna seemed so happy and Victor thought their father was perfect.   
  


[ ](http://cdn.wegotthiscovered.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/11/donna.jpg)

  
  
After his sister died, his mom got sick and depressive and died too. After some years, he left to college permanently, became a doctor, then his father died. He refused to see his father in his deathbed, so his bro Victor argued with him and got so mad he got hit by a car when leaving his flat, dying. After that. We still must consider how his mystic potential was shiny when he was a kid, making weird Harry Potter things happen whenever he was too sad or angry. Stephen was such a stressed kid his hair (temples) got white when he was 22, starting to whiten when he was around 20. After he’s 22, he clearly shows addicts, such as smoking, then drinking, compulsion for buying things, strong materialism, repulsion against physical affection and a huge lack of sentimental love he tries to suffice with casual sex (and he fails because most people leave him because it was casual sex and he gets all sad because he got attached). When his career is finally at its best, car crash and he has to start his life from zero. Returning to his past, considering his father’s speeches, Stephen must have heard so many times he was possessed and that he was going to hell because of the magic events he caused (by accident) when he was a kid and because of his sexuality and personal tastes, he probably loved progressive rock, jam, and new alternative kinds of music, idols such ad Freddie Mercury and David Bowie.   
  


[ ](https://cdn.hobbyconsolas.com/sites/navi.axelspringer.es/public/media/image/2016/11/donna-strange.jpg)

  
  
His father probably hated them all and would throw all the cassettes, magazines and posters away because they were things “that had to do with the devil” and that “made Stephen be obscene” the way he was (I can imagine an innocent teenager Stephen telling his mom he thinks a friend from school is pretty and that he has feelings for him, his mom trying to make Stephen hide it but his father finding out because Stephen is the school’s freak and the rumors have been spreading, Stephen being beaten and denying his identity, lying to his family and to himself to the point he believes his lies, thinking he is sick because he’s not a Christian heterosexual as he grows up, throwing himself in tons of sexual relationships with women to prove himself a point, blocking male figures becoming more selective towards men because deep down he’s so scared because of all the experiences he had back then. So, his family dies and he has no more reason to keep the lie but he’s already LIVING the lie, all his sentiments and sensibility and potential for goodness buried so deep down his broken chest that he just keeps using his addicts as a coping mechanism.


End file.
